


Caught Up In You

by SheWritesDirty



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blowjobs, Boys fighting, Car Sex, Choking on Cum, Deep Throating, Fingering, Gay boys in Closets, LITERALLY, Lube, M/M, Not Billy and Steve though, Responsible condom usage, Steve abuses Billy's hair, Violence, You can unclutch your pearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWritesDirty/pseuds/SheWritesDirty
Summary: The first time he had worked up the nerve to make a move on Steve, they had been at some stupid Christmas party Tommy and Carol were throwing. Billy was there because, well, he was basically friends with them - andStevewas there because he used to be friends with them, and apparently the Christmas spirit had been in the air when Tommy invited him. Billy had spent almost the entire night staring at him from across the room.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 15
Kudos: 312





	Caught Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> ~_ Hi it’s me, back again _~ I was supposed to write some fluff for a friend, and then I just started writing this instead. I don't really know what happened… This is probably set like, somewhere in between season 2 and 3, I dunno just go with it. Also I have no idea if Hawkins has a 7/11, but it does now - You’re welcome.__
> 
> **PS: WHY CAN’T I JUST WRITE ONE FIC AT A TIME?**

The first time he had worked up the nerve to make a move on Steve, they had been at some stupid Christmas party Tommy and Carol were throwing. Billy was there because, well, he was basically friends with them - and _Steve_ was there because he used to be friends with them, and apparently the Christmas spirit had been in the air when Tommy invited him. Billy had spent almost the entire night staring at him from across the room. 

He watched Steve laugh, when some asshole told him a joke that probably wasn't even that funny - but Steve’s eyes crinkled up in that cute way they did, and his smile beamed. And Billy felt that familiar rush of wanting to punch something, followed close behind by a not so familiar rush of _need_. But if he was being honest it wasn't actually all that unfamiliar anymore, because it had been happening _every time_ he looked at Steve - ever since Billy had shown up in Hawkins to fuck shit up like the tornado of chaotic energy that he was.

He watched Steve drink his beer, pressing the bottle up against his lips and tipping it back - leaving behind a wet sheen when he finished, Billy found himself wanting to lick it up… But Steve’s own pink tongue flicked out, sweeping across his lips ever so slightly. Billy adjusted himself as inconspicuously as he could, shifting his hips and pulling at his jeans until the half chub he was now sporting was effectively hidden.

And he watched as like, _four_ different girls all tried to hit on Steve. Which, to Steve's credit, seemed to be annoying him - he was practically batting them away like they were annoying flies. Which gave Billy a misguided sense of relief, considering he was about to walk up to Steve and do the exact same thing. He chugged the last of his own beer, setting the empty bottle on some end table before sauntering over to Steve - in part to appear more confident than he really was, and also because his dick was still kind of hard and trying to walk normally probably would have made him look like an idiot.

“Hey, pretty boy” Billy said, leaning against a wall and crowding into Steve’s space just enough to be intimidating, but not enough to actually _touch_ him. The girl who had been talking to Steve gave Billy a nervous look, before turning and hightailing it out of there.

“Fuck off, Hargrove” Steve said back, rolling his eyes and raising his drink to his lips again. Billy’s eyes tracked the bob of Steve’s throat as he swallowed.

“Maybe” Billy said, and what the _fuck_ did that mean? He was fucking distracted.

“What?” Steve said, beer bottle falling from his lips and a confused expression flickering across his stupid, adorable face.

“Fuck it” Billy growled out, grabbing one of Steve's arms and dragging him roughly along as he tried to find somewhere with less fucking _people_.

“Hey!” Steve cried out, casting his eyes around the room frantically. They passed Tommy and Steve called to him for help, Tommy just acted like he couldn't hear Steve over the music. He was grinning at them like a hyena, like he _knew_ how bad Billy had it for Steve - he probably did know, Billy wasn't exactly subtle about these things. 

Billy found a closed door and flung it open, and it was a closet. Which - wasn't exactly what he had been looking for, but it would do. He shoved Steve in, coats and a broom pushing aside to make way for his body. Steve protested as Billy followed in after, crowding into Steve and effectively blocking him in - the door slammed behind them.

“Seriously Billy- What the fuck are you doing - _get off me!_” Steve was bitching, shoving at Billy’s chest.

“I’m going to kiss you” Billy said, hands coming up to grab the sides of Steve's face and steady him. “And if you want me to stop, you’re gonna need to knee me _really hard_ in the dick” Billy said, leaning in - breath ghosting across Steve’s skin before he pressed his lips firmly against Steve’s. 

Steve just froze as Billy’s mouth moved against his, his hands grabbing onto Billy’s biceps and holding on like he was going to drown if he let go. Billy let his thumb press down on Steve’s chin, firm, _demanding_. And Steve gave in without a fight, responding to the kiss and letting his lips fall open.

Billy claimed the space without hesitation, his tongue crowding into Steve’s mouth and licking into it like he was desperate. He _was_ desperate, he honestly couldn’t believe he was getting away with this right now. Steve tasted like Miller mixed with the hint of something sour - and it probably should have been disgusting, but Billy couldn’t get enough of it.

Billy pushed their bodies together until they were flush, chest pressed against chest, legs tangled together - nearly tripping over some shit on the floor of the closet. One of Steve’s hands released the vice grip on Billy’s arm and wrapped around a coat to try and steady them. Billy let his thigh slide up in between Steve’s legs and ground up until he could feel Steve’s hardness pressing back against him.

And then Steve let out this sound, a soft little whimper - so soft Billy probably would have thought he imagined it, except for the fact that Steve flushed so fucking red with embarrassment that it must have been real. And damn, if that didn't just send a _thrill_ straight down to Billy’s cock.

“Fuck, Harrington” Billy broke the kiss and breathed out, letting their sweaty foreheads rest against each other “The things you do to me” He said wistfully, then he dropped to his knees and began to unbutton Steve’s pants. Steve’s eyes blew wide like saucers, and Billy couldn't help but equate him to Bambi - except Billy never wanted to suck Bambi’s dick.

Steve’s free hand tangled into Billy’s hair and _pulled_, like he might actually get Billy to come back up there and forget about this whole thing - which he wasn’t going to do no matter how hard Steve yanked.

“Wait” Steve’s voice warbled out, all nervous and shit - fuck he was cute. Billy let his eyes flick up and hold Steve’s, as he took his waist band in hand and tugged Steve’s pants down. Steve dropped his head back, finding it easier to look up at the roof of the closet rather than Billy’s face. Steve sucked his lower lip between his teeth, biting into it.

There was a small wet spot on the front of Steve’s baby blue briefs, because _of course_ he wore some preppy shit. The outline of Steve’s cock was pronounced against the tight cotton, and Billy nuzzled his nose into the bulge - taking in a deep breath like he was some kind of porn star, like the musky sweet scent of Steve’s dick was cocaine and he had a fucking _problem_.

“Gross” Steve muttered from above, and Billy smirked.

“I’m about to _suck_ it, and you think it’s gross to smell it?” Billy asked back, eyebrow raising despite the fact that Steve was still pointedly looking up at the ceiling.

“Yeah?” Steve asked, eyes finally drifting back down to find Billy’s “Why are you still talking then?”

And _fuck_ if that wasn’t hot, Billy considered just jumping right in and choking himself on Steve - just to prove a _point_. But this was probably the only time in his entire life he was gonna get his lips around Steve Harrington's cock, and he wasn't about to rush it.

He hooked his fingers around the elastic of Steve’s briefs, pulling them down. The tip of Steve’s erection got caught in the band and Billy gave it a little tug, Steve’s cock bounced back up as it finally slid free of the elastic. Steve’s breath hitched at the friction, and Billy couldn’t wait to pull more sounds out of him.

Steve’s cock probably wasn't anything special, Billy didn't have a whole lot of experience with them if he was being completely honest. Yeah he’d sucked a few guys off in Cali, but that was about it - and he hadn't had _any_ in his mouth since he got to Hawkins, people were way more homophobic in small towns apparently. 

But fuck, Steve’s made Billy wanted to _worship_ it - and like, he was already on his knees and everything. It was perfect, not as thick as Billy’s was but it was long, flushed pink at the head and twitching - Like Steve was all keyed up for him, couldn’t fucking wait... and Billy was more than happy to give him what he wanted.

Billy pressed his lips to the head of Steve’s cock, a light kiss against the flushed, sensitive skin. Steve’s grip in his hair tightened, and there was a sharp intake of breath above him. Billy let his lips ghost across the tip, down the side of Steve’s shaft and pressed another kiss to the base - Steve’s pubic hair tickled his nose and he fought back a smile.

“Billy” Steve’s voice groaned out from above, giving another tug of Billy's hair - impatient fucker. He nipped lightly at the loose skin at the base of Steve’s cock - Steve shoved him back, nearly slapping Billy in the face with his erection in the process.

“**Fuck!** No, no fucking way - don’t- oh, _fuck_!” Steve’s protests turned into a strangled moan as Billy suddenly sank his mouth onto Steve’s cock. Billy swallowed thickly around Steve, he even _tasted_ good… Billy swirled his tongue, letting it roll along the underside of Steve’s shaft. Billy’s hands grabbed onto Steve's thighs, he could feel the muscles twitch under his fingers as he took more of Steve into his mouth.

** **** **

Billy felt the tip hitting the back of his throat before he had even taken the whole thing down, he fought back a gag as he pulled back off a bit - giving himself a second to adjust before trying again. Steve’s breathing was getting louder above him, and Billy looked up through his lashes at him. Steve was looking back down at him, eyes hooded, lips parted, chest heaving up and down with each heavy breath. He looked thoroughly _fucked_ already, and Billy hadn’t even done anything yet.

** **** **

“_Billy-_” Steve’s voice was practically a whine “You feel so - fuck - _you’re so hot_”

** **** **

Billy hummed around Steve, sliding back down and angling this time so that Steve’s cock slid down his throat. Steve cried out into the confined closet space, and Billy idly hoped the party outside was listening - he wanted everyone to know _Billy Hargrove_ was the one who could make Steve sound like that.

** **** **

Billy began pulling off again, when suddenly the hand wrapped in his hair tugged him back down - Billy grunted, eyes watering at the unexpected movement. Billy’s fingers dug sharply into Steve's thighs, and he relented - loosening his grip in Billy’s hair and letting him pull off.

** **** **

“S-sorry” Steve gasped out, he didn't fucking _look_ sorry though.

** **** **

“You wanna fuck my face, pretty boy? Gonna have to ask nicely” Billy said, voice already a little hoarse from taking him so deep.

** **** **

“Can I?” Steve asked, and it sounded stupidly innocent coming out of his mouth.

** **** **

“Can you what?” Billy said, playing dumb.

** **** **

“Can I- fuck, _really?_” Steve asked, Billy just looked up at him with a blank face “Okay yeah - Billy, can I fuck your face?” He asked like it was an everyday thing, no big deal.

** **** **

“Please” Billy said.

** **** **

“Huh?” Steve said back - and bless his _heart_ he was thick.

** **** **

“Please, Billy Hargrove can I fuck your face? Can I choke you out with my abnormally long cock? Can I slam it down your throat ‘till you’re practically begging me to stop, and cant take anymore?” Billy said, his voice getting louder with each example until Steve had some kind of ‘deer in headlights’ look on his face.

** **** **

“Holy shit, Billy… Okay! Fuck not so loud” Steve waited a moment, face flushing an even deeper red than it had been this entire time - which Billy didn't think was possible but there you go. “Please, just - please Billy let me.. Fuck man, don’t make me say it - Look - isn't it enough that I- _ I want it really bad, okay?_”

** **** **

And don't let anyone tell you that Billy Hargrove wasn’t a generous guy, because he figured that was good enough. Billy placed his lips gently to the head of Steve's cock, a tiny drop of precum had been building at the tip and he licked it up slowly.

** **** **

“Go on then Princess, use me” Billy said softly, lips brushing against sensitive skin as he spoke.

** **** **

Steve pulled gently on Billy’s hair, tugging him forward - and Billy let his mouth fall open and Steve’s cock pushed in. Steve was hesitant at first, guiding Billy deeper then pushing him back - Billy rolled his eyes up at Steve as if to say _‘get on with it, you can’t break me’ _ and Steve’s fingers twitched in his hair, before he pulled defiantly - Billy lurched forward taking Steve to the hilt.

** **** **

Steve was moaning softly above him, and Billy was just trying to focus on not gagging - seriously Steve’s cock was like never ending. Spit was building up in his mouth and he tried to swallow - but Steve was already jerking him back, and a thick trail of saliva spread from the base of Steve’s cock to Billy’s lower lip. 

** **** **

Steve tugged Billy roughly back down, and he felt his own spit hit the side of his cheek as Steve bottomed out in his throat again. Billy moaned around Steve’s cock, because he was _seriously_ getting off just by having Steve in his mouth right now. They soon developed a rhythm, Steve holding Billy in place by his hair and just letting his hips thrust up into Billy’s throat - Billy's eyes began watering again as Steve fucked into his face relentlessly - he _knew_ Steve was a freak somewhere under all that good-boy facade.

** **** **

“F-fuck, _Billy_ \- I’m gonna cum” Steve keened, looking down at him with eyes that seemed to be asking for permission. Billy nodded as best he could with Steve still shoved halfway down his throat.

** **** **

Steve’s muscles spasmed, and he pulled Billy’s face flush against him - rolling his hips into Billy’s face like he was trying to drive his cock even _deeper_. Hot, thick liquid suddenly flooded into the back of Billy’s throat, and he struggled to swallow it all down - except Steve apparently a fucking _champion_ when it came to cumming, and Billy quickly started to choke on the sheer volume of ejaculate trying to fill his throat. He snorted, and hes pretty sure some just came out his nose and _fuck_ does _that_ hurt.

** **** **

“Oh my god-” Steve sounded wrecked and worried at the same time, he suddenly shoved Billy off his softening dick. “I’m so sorry - _oh man_...Are you okay?” Billy proceeded to cough his lungs up the second he got Steve out of his mouth.

** **** **

“_Fineee_” he wheezed out in between coughs. Which wasn’t the whole truth, because his nose, eyes and lungs were all burning like he had just inhaled fire - and he had just given Steve Harrington the hottest blowjob of his _life_ \- so yeah, he was better than fine, he was _fantastic_. 

** **** **

Billy stood, once he finally caught his breath. Steve still looked worried, like he had pushed things to far - and Billy wanted to get rid of that expression real fast.

** **** **

“Seriously Princess, I would literally let you do that to me again right now” He crowded back into the other boy’s space, and Steve finally loosened up - letting a tentative smile play across his face.

** **** **

“I think I might need a second - before round two” Steve said, dipping his head and averting his eyes. 

** **** **

Billy huffed out a breath, before searching out Steve's mouth and going in for another kiss - 

** **** **

“Ergh - Do _not_ kiss me after eating dick” Steve squirmed, trying to push Billy away.

** **** **

“It’s your dick, what's the problem?” Billy asked, laughing as he pressed his weight against Steve…And then the hanger that held the coat Steve had been clinging to snapped. They both went down, tumbling over each other and landing in a chaotic pile of limbs on the closet floor. 

** **** **

“Shit- _ow_” Steve cried as Billy landed on top of him, who was still laughing the whole way down.

** **** **

“It’s not funny! I think there’s a vacuum cleaner stabbing into my back!” Steve admonished, but he was smiling too and kinda looked like maybe thought it _was_ funny. 

** **** **

“Sorry” Billy wheezed out, trying to pull Steve up and shift him so that he was more comfortable.

** **** **

“Wow, that’s the first time you ever apologized to me...” Steve said, a pointed expression on his face - like he was actually saying, _‘Wow, Billy you probably should have apologized for almost killing me that one time - and not like, knocking me over into a vacuum accidentally’_

** **** **

“Umm” Billy said eloquently, eyes going wide and wondering if he’d just ruined everything by apologizing - which was so fucking _stupid_. But Steve just shook his head and said -

** **** **

“I just meant - I mean - um do you need help with that?” Steve suddenly asked, gaze drifting down to Billy’s erection, it was pressing sharply into one of Steve’s legs.

** **** **

“You offering, pretty boy?” Billy asked, huge smirk plastered across his face.

** **** **

“Duh” Steve said back, like a total _bitch_ \- Billy licked his lips. And then Steve was fumbling his hands into Billy’s pants - wrapping those cute fucking fingers around his swollen, aching cock - and damn he hadn't realized how badly he needed to get off right now until Steve was _touching_ him, with that shy look on his face like he didn't know how to do it - he _definitely_ knew how to do it.

** **** **

And then someone slammed into the door, heavy and hard - and Billy could see the entire gamut of emotions that were suddenly running through Steve’s mind.

** **** **

** **** **

“**YOU BOYS DONE IN THERE?!**” Someone shouted at the door, and a whole chorus of laughter followed. Fear, shame, humiliation, regret - so many things Billy didn’t want see flashing across Steve’s face. His hand whipped out of Billy’s pants like he had been burned.

** **** **

“No wait - Steve, just - help me out here first, then you can freak out okay?” Billy pleaded, because fuck, he was hard - _It hurt_. Steve was shaking his head, tiny little frantic motions. His eyes were wide, and suddenly he was stuffing himself back in his pants and standing up shakily.

** **** **

“Don’t you fucking run away - Harrington!” Billy called out as Steve ignored him and dashed out of the closet, Billy could hear as people broke out into cheering - he swore he could pick out Tommy’s voice saying “_Yeah Steve! Get it!_” which was great and all, the support was appreciated - but it probably was not the right time for it.__

** ** _ __ _ ** **

Billy made a valiant effort to stand up and chase after Steve - really he did. But his cock felt like it was on _fire_ and every time his pants brushed against it he actually wanted to cry.

** ** _ __ _ ** **

“Need help with that?” Some girl had poked her head through the door that Steve left had cracked open, she was wiggling her eyebrows like she actually thought that what she was saying was funny.

** ** _ __ _ ** **

“_Get the fuck out!_” Billy kicked at the door so hard that it swung the rest of the way open and then snapped back shut, shaking the walls at the impact. The girl had swiftly removed her face before it hit her, and something fell from a shelf over head clattering on the floor next to him. Billy ignored it and wrapped a hand around his cock - a relieved sigh escaping his lips as he rolled his wrist, letting his hand stroke himself, he came almost immediately.

** ** _ __ _ ** **

### 

** ** _ __ _ ** **

Billy was itching for a fight, Neil had been a complete asshole this whole week - getting on Billy’s case over every little thing. Tommy and Carol were completely unbearable, cackling together over stupid shit like they always did. And then there was _Steve_... Steve had been avoiding him like he was the goddamn _plague_.

** ** _ __ _ ** **

Which was the worst part, and it gave Billy this sick - nervous feeling when he was trying to go to sleep at night. And he fucking _hated_ that feeling, it was the feeling Neil used to give him right before he drew back his fist and let it collide into Billy’s face.

** ** _ __ _ ** **

He dug his nails into the palm of his hand and grit his teeth, trying his absolute hardest not to let his frustration boil over at Max - who was sitting in the passenger side of his Camaro as he drove her to school. She was rambling about some completely annoying shit her little friends were into, which was reminding Billy how pissed off he was that she was friends with like - _four_ different boys, all of whom he trusted about as far as he could throw them.

** ** _ __ _ ** **

She must have picked up on his mood, because she suddenly snapped her mouth shut. Max was probably the person who was best at figuring out when Billy was about to lose his cool, he supposed that might have made her something like a cool sister. He pulled up to the elementary school and she got out, hesitating before she shut the door - looking back at him like she wanted to say something.

** ** _ __ _ ** **

“Fuck you want?” Billy snapped at her, because she was letting all the cold air in.

** ** _ __ _ ** **

“Nothing” Max said, expression morphing into something like disappointment while she shut the door.

** ** _ __ _ ** **

And there was that feeling again - like he was such a complete fuck up that he let everyone down constantly. He peeled out of the parking lot and seriously considered if he should even go to school today, really - he could just drive out into the woods somewhere and smoke a cigarette, fall asleep in the back seat of his Camaro and pretend like the world didn't exist around him.

** ** _ __ _ ** **

Except he was pretty sure he was failing almost every class besides gym, and the last thing he needed was to encourage _another_ fight with Neil. So he drove to Hawkins High and got out of his Camaro, spotting Tommy and Carol loitering in the parking lot, waiting for him like they always did. Billy blew right past them, marching into the school like he owned the place. They exchanged a look before trailing after him. 

** ** _ __ _ ** **

Class was fucking boring, and it did absolutely nothing to quell the storm that was brewing in Billy’s gut. The lunch bell rang and he was practically vibrating with energy as he stalked outside to smoke a joint with Tommy and Carol behind the bleachers - because despite the fact that it was like, 20 degrees in Hawkins right now and he was freezing his _balls_ off, there was no way he was making it through the rest of his classes without a hit of something.

** ** _ __ _ ** **

Except Steve caught his eye, and he stopped in his tracks. Three assholes whose names Billy couldn't even be bothered to remember were crowding around Steve - giving him a hard time for quitting the Basketball team, which - yeah it bothered Billy too but _fuck_. His feet were carrying him towards them before he even knew what he was doing.

** ** _ __ _ ** **

“Hey” He said as he came up to them, and it must not have sounded all that friendly - because the two of the three assholes turned to look at him like they were about to shit their pants. But one of them, looked like he needed a little more incentive. Steve had this expression like he might try to run, like he couldn't handle Billy’s presence - which just pissed him off more.

** ** _ __ _ ** **

“Hargrove” The one who didn't know well enough to be scared said.

** ** _ __ _ ** **

“They bothering you?” Billy addressed Steve, pointedly ignoring the other guy - who was clearly an idiot.

** ** _ __ _ ** **

“It’s fine - Billy, don’t -” Steve started to say, trying to defuse the situation.

** ** _ __ _ ** **

“Yeah Hargrove, we aren't bothering your _girlfriend_” The idiot said, sneering the last word like he needed to make it clear how disgusting he thought that was. And, Billy knew that like - _everyone_ in Hawkins High knew what happened between him and Steve at that party... But for the most part people had let sleeping dogs lie, probably because they were all scared of Billy. 

** ** _ __ _ ** **

But the way Steve blanched at the words, the way he actually looked like he was gonna be sick - Billy couldn’t help but wonder if maybe people had been saying shit behind his back - if maybe they had been saying shit to _Steve_. Which meant he was going to have to take things into his own hands, put some people back into their _place_.

** ** _ __ _ ** **

Billy must have had _that look_ on his face, because a subtle flicker of fear passed over the Idiots face - but really it was too late because Billy was launching into him, grabbing the front of his shirt with one fist and smashing his knuckles into the idiots face with the other. There was a crunching sound, and warm blood rushed out over Billy’s fist.

** ** _ __ _ ** **

The idiot groaned and tried to throw a punch back, Billy didn't even bother to move out of the way as it connected with his cheek - he couldn’t even feel it, he was numbed by the violence coursing through his veins. Billy let another punch fly, feeling his knuckles split as they hit teeth - the guy went down, landing hard on the snow covered ground, hands flying up to clutch at his face. 

** ** _ __ _ ** **

Billy was pretty sure he could hear people around him, telling him to stop - but he was in that zone - the one where his head didn't think, the one where the feeling of making someone else _hurt_ was the only thing in the world that made him happy. He only vaguely registered that he was on top of the guy, holding him down and pummeling his face.

** ** _ __ _ ** **

And then someone dumped something fucking _cold_ over him, and he stopped - blinking and trying to catch up with what exactly just happened.

** ** _ __ _ ** **

“What the **fuck**… Hargrove!” It was Steve's voice, and it sounded frantic - like he was thrumming with energy. Billy looked up and saw Steve’s face, saw how _worried_ he looked - and he was holding a empty Big Gulp, which, apparently was what had just been dumped over Billy - and where the fuck did he even get that?__

** ** _ _ _ __ _ _ _ ** **

Tommy and Carol were standing behind him, looking amused - Tommy had a 7/11 bag clutched in his hand which, okay that answered _that_ question.

** ** _ _ _ __ _ _ _ ** **

“**BILLY HARGROVE!!!**” The haunting voice of Hawkins’ principle echoed out into the yard, and Billy suddenly realized how _fucked_ he was. He got up off the idiot, who was groaning and curling in on himself on the floor.

** ** _ _ _ __ _ _ _ ** **

“Shit” Billy breathed out, licking his lips and tasting blood - his lip must have split when he got hit.

** ** _ _ _ __ _ _ _ ** **

“Nice one” Tommy says, he sounded genuinely impressed.

** ** _ _ _ __ _ _ _ ** **

### 

** ** _ _ _ __ _ _ _ ** **

He got an ear full - all this talk of _‘last chances’_ and _‘we know about your situation, but you need to control your urges’_ which was a joke, because they didn’t know _shit_ about his ‘situation’. And by the time they finally let him leave it was dark out, and they had called Neil… Which meant he was in for it when he got home.

** ** _ _ _ __ _ _ _ ** **

He stalked out into the Hawkins High parking lot, and apparently it had started snowing while he was in there getting lectured - because tiny flakes were falling and a light coat of snow had covered his Camaro. And Steve was standing there, leaning up against it - like he had no fucking respect for the fact that the Camaro was Billy’s fucking _baby _

** ** _ _ _ __ _ _ _ ** **

_“Finally”_ Steve said, and his teeth were chattering - he had his coat pulled around him, and Billy realized Steve had probably been waiting out here for him since the last class let out. 

** ** _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ ** **

“What are you doing” Billy said, and he could see his breath in front of him it was so cold - further evidence that Hawkins was a piece of shit, he missed California so bad.

** ** _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Waiting for you, wanna unlock it?” Steve motioned to the passenger door “ It’s freezing out here”

** ** _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ ** **

Billy grunted and went around to the drivers side, getting in and hitting the locks. Steve slipped in, bringing his hands up to his face and breathing hot air into them. Billy turned the heat on and raised it to high, Steve gave him this thankful look - which made Billy’s chest tighten, he had it so _bad_.

** ** _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ ** **

He was kind of at a loss for what he was supposed to do now, but he knew he didn't want to go home - definitely didn’t want to face Neil. Besides, Steve was in his car… He’d been waiting for a moment alone with him since Tommy’s Christmas party and he wasn't about to waste it.

** ** _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ ** **

“So-” Billy started to say, at the same time that Steve blurted out _“Thank you”_ \- they kind of just looked at each other, Billy’s lips quirked up into a smile. 

** ** _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ ** **

“That looks like it hurts” Steve said, dropping his eyes and looking back down at his hands. Billy had no fucking idea what he was talking about, until he checked his reflection in the rear-view and realized a dark purple bruise was beginning to show on his cheek.

** ** _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Nah” Billy said, pulling out of the parking lot. He’d gotten way worse from Neil - hell he’d gotten worse from _Steve_. Billy’s hand flew to the tape deck and he turned it on, Mötley Crüe blared out into confined space around them. Steve rolled his eyes, as Billy beat his hands on the steering wheel to the song - rolling his shoulders and letting it follow through down to his hips. He rolled the window down, letting ice cold air into the car - which Steve protested at - and howled out into the night. 

** ** _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ ** **

**”SHOUT AT THE DEVIL!!!”** Steve was laughing next to him and - even though the pretty boy didn't know _any_ of the fucking lyrics - he joined in for the chorus the next time around. Billy wasn't driving home - and he wasn't driving Steve home either, even though he knew exactly where he lived - because he was a fucking _stalker_. 

** ** _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ ** **

Instead Billy just drove, straight out of Hawkins - and Steve didn't even complain, he was too busy butchering the lyrics to Billy’s music. Billy spotted an empty gas station and pulled into the parking lot - because apparently everywhere around here shut down at first dark. 

** ** _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Shut the window!” Steve tried to shout over the music “Its fucking cold!”

** ** _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ ** **

Billy rolled the window back up, turned the music down, and shifted to look at Steve, letting his eyes rake over him. 

** ** _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ ** **

“I could warm you up” Billy said, letting his voice drop low - and Steve flushed immediately, his whole face going red.

** ** _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Yeah?” Steve asked, and Billy once again was reassured that he wasn't the only one who wanted this between them.

** ** _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Come on then” Billy said, pushing his chair back and letting his legs fall open as far as was possible in the tight confines of the front seat. Steve hesitated for a moment, and then seemed to throw caution to the wind - because he started clamoring over Billy’s stick shift and center console, swearing as he got caught on something because apparently, Steve was a clumsy fucker. 

** ** _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ ** **

And then he was sitting in Billy’s lap, thighs on either side of Billy’s hips, knees tucked under. And his lips were on Billy’s, demanding and firm. Like he’d been waiting this _whole time_ to get his mouth on Billy’s again, which begs the question of why he had bothered waiting at all.

** ** _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ ** **

Billy ground his hips up into Steve’s ass, and when Steve opened his mouth to gasp Billy slipped his tongue in - claiming the space. Billy’s hands gripped Steve’s hips, holding him down while he rolled up into him. Steve’s hands shoved Billy’s leather jacket out of the way, tugged his shirt up until his abs were exposed. Fingers fumbled across his muscles, like Steve was desperate to touch him, map his skin with his hands. And then Steve brushed against one of his nipples, and Billy’s breath hitched - a jolt of pleasure shooting through him.

** ** _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ ** **

Steve moaned into his mouth, and Billy was already hard - cock pressing firmly against Steve’s ass. Billy leaned over, taking Steve with him - and fumbled with the glove compartment, it popped open and he grabbed the lube and condoms he kept there - Billy was _always_ prepared. If Steve had noticed, he apparently didn't give much of a shit, because he was busy trying to see how far down Billy’s throat he could get his tongue - which was _hot_. 

** ** _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ ** **

Billy unzipped Steve’s fly and pulled his jeans and underwear down until the tops of his ass cheeks were exposed, he grabbed onto them roughly, digging his fingers in and hoping to leave marks. Steve broke the kiss and gasped, his lips were swollen red and slick with saliva, he looked like a mess. 

** ** _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Billy reached over and picked up the lube, popping it open and letting it drip out down Steve’s ass crack. Steve flinched as it hit his skin, and Billy swiped his hand through - coating his fingers.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Fuck - that’s cold” Steve said, dropping his face to rest on Billy’s shoulder - his breath ruffling through Billy’s hair.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Don’t be a bitch” Billy growled, letting his slick fingers slide in between Steve’s ass cheeks and circle his hole. Steve’s body twitched at the touch, and he let out a soft whine. And Billy could feel his own heart pounding in his chest, because Steve was actually letting him do this - and Billy was suddenly _nervous_. He let the first finger slip in, testing - and Steve was tight, which probably meant he didn't finger himself when he jerked off. Which wasn't all that surprising, Steve didn't really come off like the experimental type.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Steve was breathing into Billy’s ear as he worked his finger inside, when it seemed like Steve was getting used to it he pulled out and added a second finger. The lube was helping, but he felt resistance this time - and Steve hissed in pain.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“You okay?” Billy asked, stilling his hand.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Yes” Steve gasped, wrapping his arms around Billy's neck like he was the only thing in this world that could steady him.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

He slowly began moving his fingers again, twisting them and pushing deeper - Steve cried out as Billy hit Steve’s prostate. He rubbed against it, letting the pads of his fingers massage into Steve’s sweet spot.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Oh- _fuck_ \- Billy that's-” Steve’s body was trembling and his speech had devolved into moaning as Billy picked up the pace - until he was practically driving his fingers into Steve. Billy figured Steve was loose enough now, and he withdrew his fingers - wiping them on the front of Steve’s shirt before reaching over and grabbing one of the condoms.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Seriously?” Steve said, looking down at his shirt with a disgusted expression. But then Billy was unzipping his pants and taking out his swollen cock - and Steve was looking down at it like he was gonna start drooling. Billy smirked and held the condom wrapper up to Steve’s mouth.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Bite” He commanded, and Steve looked confused for a second before he bit into the edge of the wrapper. Holding it in his teeth while Billy tugged it away, tearing it open.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Good boy” Billy said, smirk growing until it was a full blown grin. Steve tried to spit the foil paper out at him in an act of defiance but it just floated harmlessly down and got lost somewhere between the Camaros leather seat and the door. Billy rolled the condom on, grabbed Steve’s hips and tugged his pants down the rest of the way until they sat bunched around his thighs. The blunt head of Billy’s cock pressed insistently against Steve’s entrance, and he felt Steve tense up. 

** ** _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“You’re huge” Steve said, his voice wavering.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“So are you” Billy laughed out, remembering what a fucking _task_ it had been to swallow Steve down whole - a task he would gladly take on again.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“No, I mean - you’re _fat_” Steve said, all nervous and shit - which was adorable.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Rude” Billy said through his smile, grabbing onto Steve’s hips again with a vice like grip - pulling him down until the head of Billy’s erection pushed in. Steve dropped his head and cried out into Billy’s shoulder as his muscle stretched to make way for Billy’s exceptionally thick cock. He was about half way in when he paused, giving Steve some time to adjust to the new pressure inside him.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

He didn't really know how long they waited, but Steve was clinging to him like he was his life boat - and really Billy could have been trapped like this for all of _eternity_ and he wouldn't complain. Then Steve shifted, moving his hips so that he sunk down just a bit further.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Okay” Steve whispered “I’m good, I’m ready”

** ** _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

And that was really all Billy needed to hear, he tugged Steve’s hips the rest of the way down until he had bottomed out - reveling in the tight heat hugging his cock, Steve’s ass clenching around him like it was welcoming him _home_. Billy pushed Steve’s chest until he straightened up, sitting his whole weight down Billy’s lap. One of Steve’s hands flailed back and grabbed onto the hand grip above the Camaros door to steady himself, he looked at Billy with a confused expression.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“What, you think I'm gonna do all the work?” Billy said, and for a moment - Steve actually looked like he was reconsidering his decision to get in the car with Billy. But then Billy’s hand was sliding down Steve’s chest, palming the front of his underwear - and Steve was letting out this soft breath, and his face suddenly looked determined.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Steve rose up, thighs trembling slightly as the muscles strained, then sunk back down. His eyes were hazy, but they were locked onto Billy’s - they were watching each other, like neither of them wanted to miss a second of this. Billy’s hand gave a firm tug on Steve’s cock, milking out a small drop of precum. Steve cried out as he rose and fell again, faster this time - and Billy couldn't hold back his own moan. He took his lower lip into his mouth and bit down hard, breaking the skin on his split lip again - he could taste the blood, metallic against his tongue.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Steve developed a rhythm, letting out strangled little sounds every time Billy’s cock bottomed out in him. Billy practically forgot he had Steve’s erection in his hand, transfixed instead watching Steve rise and fall over him - watching the sweat build on his forehead, watching the wince on his face when he came down a bit too hard. Their breathing mingled together with the low sounds of chaotic electric guitars still playing out softly from Billy’s tape deck. 

** ** _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

_“Steve…”_ Billy whispered, and really he didn't know why he was talking right now - but the words were tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them “I’ve wanted this for so long, wanted to see you like this - _fuck_ \- Steve, _you have no idea how much I like you_” And usually when Billy opened his mouth to speak, he had the tendency to ruin shit. 

** ** _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

_“Billy-”_ Steve said, moaning his name out like it was honey, sugar sweet. Steve let go of the hand grip on the Camaro and leaned forward, taking Billy's face into his hands and pressing a hungry kiss against his lips. Billy hissed as his cut stung from the pressure, but he kissed back like he needed it more than anything. Billy’s hands found Steve’s waist again, and he took over - thrusting up into Steve in quick, sharp, practiced movements. He made sure to angle his thrusts just right, hitting into Steve’s prostate without fail. Steve’s fingers curled around the hair at Billy’s neck, his whole body trembling, crying out against Billy’s shoulder every time Billy’s hips snapped up into him.__

** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Billy could feel his release coiling in his abdomen, hot and urgent - and Steve was whispering against Billy’s cheek that he was _close_, that he was gonna cum. And somewhere in the back of Billy’s mind he considered how perfect that was, but then he felt Steve’s ejaculate hit the front of his shirt - and Steve was sobbing this drawn out moan that sent Billy _right_ over the edge.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

And then he was cumming, buried deep inside of Steve - filling the condom. And Steve’s muscles were clenching around him, like he was trying to milk every last drop out of Billy. And then Steve was laying against him, cum and sweat soaking through the front of their shirts - both of them trying to catch their breath again.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“That was _amazing_” Billy breathed out.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“My ass hurts” Steve said, because once again - he was such a _bitch_. And then a siren sounded, and blue lights lit up outside. And Steve was scrambling off Billy's lap and back into the passenger side so fast that he couldn't help but be impressed. They both hastily zipped themselves back into their pants, Billy tying off the condom and throwing it nonchalantly into the back - right as a knock sounded on Billy’s window.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

He unrolled it and looked up at the cop as innocently as he could muster, Steve looked like he was so nervous he was fighting back vomiting onto the floor of Billy’s Camaro - And Billy would have to _kill_ him if he did, so he really hoped Steve could hold it in.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“You boys are out late” The cop said, which was a joke because it was like eight but Billy wasn't about to point that out.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Lost track of time” Billy said simply, Steve was fidgeting and he mentally willed him to _chill the fuck out_. The cop shined a light in at Steve and - to his credit - he plastered this big fake smile on his face…

** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Everything’s fine” Steve said nervously - Scratch that, no credit. He just _had_ to open his mouth, and say the most suspicious shit Billy had ever heard - he kind of wanted to reach over and elbow him in the ribs but the cop was still watching them. The cop raised a brow as his flashlight lit up one of the foil condom packets that Steve had knocked onto the floor of the Camaro in his rush to get back into his seat.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Well, you boys should probably be hurrying along home now” The cop said, like he dealt with this kind of thing all the time - he probably did.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Yes Sir!” Steve squeaked out, and the cop was practically chuckling as he walked away.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Impressive” Billy said dryly as he shifted the Camaro into drive and took them back out onto the road “Really proving your worth under pressure there, Harrington”

** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Fuck you! Holy shit… I can’t believe he just let us go” Steve said, voice still a little shaky.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“I don't think they can just arrest for being a pretty little twink” Billy said smugly, reaching over to turn the music back up again. Steve shoved at Billy’s shoulder, his face red - and Billy barked out a laugh. 

** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Guess I better take you home, before you turn into a pumpkin” Billy said, and Steve went quiet turning to look out the window - snow was still falling softly.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“You know, my parents are away” Steve said quietly, and Billy wondered what kind of parents ditched their son just a few days before Christmas break. And then Billy thought about not having to go home, not having to face Neil - who was probably ready to kill him by this point - and he couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across his face.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Yeah, pretty boy? Want me to spend the night with you?” Billy said, voice dripping with his usual cocky attitude.

** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Obviously” Steve bit back, like he couldn't _stand_ Billy - which, at this point, Billy knew was total bullshit. 

** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

**Author's Note:**

> When you’re editing this and _Rock Me Amadeus_ comes up on your shuffle.
> 
> I just imagine Steve and Billy making out in his bedroom or something, and obviously Steve would have terrible (Or okay, maybe amazing - depends on your outlook) music taste so that song would come on and it fucking ruins the mood. And Billy can't stop laughing, falls off the bed, tears in his eyes he’s laughing so hard - and Steve is just sitting there mortified.
> 
> And this is how I end up with more and more fics to write and less and less of an actual life.


End file.
